No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third episode of the sixth season. Plot Brendam Docks is one of the most busiest places on Sodor. Visitors come and go, and cargo comes to be unloaded. This causes trouble for Cranky the Crane, who is forced to work day and night without any breaks. The only company he has are the seagulls who rest on his crane arm. This is why Cranky is always cranky. One day, Salty arrives late, and Cranky snaps at him. Bill and Ben pull up, and Cranky demands them to hurry up. The twins tell him he is no fun, to which he retaliates. The twins suspect that he is lonely, and Salty compares this hypothesis to an old, lonely Great Banks lighthouse keeper, which to Cranky's dismay, leads to a story. This makes Cranky even more cranky, and he drops some pipes onto the tracks instead of the flatbeds. They roll into the shed, which topples, trapping everyone. Sir Topham Hatt is being measured for a new suit when he gets the news. Knowing that any mishap at the docks can cause confusion and delay, he sets off. He reprimands Cranky for his actions, and tells the engines that they will have to wait for help. Cranky groans as Salty mutters those six fateful words: "That reminds me of a story!" All through the night, Salty tells tales of monsters, escapes, and escapades, hurting Cranky's ears and delighting Bill and Ben. In the morning, Salty is still telling tales. Cranky is about to lose it when Harvey finally arrives. Cranky is happy and claims he will never be rude again in exchange for not listening to Salty's stories. Soon, Cranky is a happy crane, saying "please" and "thank you." Thomas and Percy are amazed, and Thomas says that this is new. Unfortunately, he speaks too soon, as Cranky cannot help dropping more pipes, blocking Thomas and Percy. The engines find this funny, but Cranky is just cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the sixth season. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue, an some deleted scenes from Cranky Bugs is used. * A flashback of Cranky Bugs is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season renarrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * Salty gains a face mask which was only ever used in this episode. Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around," a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You've blown the main now, matey!" * Salty shakes a bit when he says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!" * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, at the start of the episode, the chains' positions on Cranky's load of wood change between shots, and the metal strips supporting Cranky's arm are replaced with chains. Merchandise * Books - No Sleep for Cranky and Excitement at the Port (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - No Sleep for Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.png|UK title card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|2002 US title card File:NoSleepforCrankyNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:NoSleepforCrankyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:NoSleepforCranky1.png File:NoSleepforCranky2.png File:NoSleepforCranky3.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret4.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs6.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs22.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky4.png File:SomethingInTheAir5.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky5.png File:NoSleepforCranky6.png File:NoSleepforCranky7.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.png File:NoSleepforCranky9.png File:NoSleepforCranky10.png File:NoSleepforCranky11.png File:NoSleepforCranky12.png File:NoSleepforCranky13.png File:NoSleepforCranky14.png File:NoSleepforCranky15.png File:NoSleepforCranky16.png File:NoSleepforCranky17.png File:NoSleepforCranky18.png File:NoSleepforCranky19.png File:NoSleepforCranky20.png File:NoSleepforCranky21.png File:NoSleepforCranky22.png File:NoSleepforCranky23.png File:NoSleepforCranky24.png File:NoSleepforCranky25.png File:NoSleepforCranky26.png File:NoSleepforCranky27.png File:NoSleepforCranky28.png File:NoSleepforCranky29.png File:NoSleepforCranky30.png File:NoSleepforCranky31.png File:NoSleepforCranky32.png File:NoSleepforCranky33.png File:NoSleepforCranky34.png File:NoSleepforCranky35.png File:NoSleepforCranky36.png File:NoSleepforCranky37.png File:NoSleepforCranky38.png File:NoSleepforCranky39.png File:NoSleepforCranky40.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky41.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky42.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky43.png File:NoSleepforCranky44.png File:NoSleepforCranky45.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky46.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky47.png File:NoSleepforCranky48.png File:NoSleepforCranky49.png File:NoSleepforCranky50.png File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky58.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png NoSleepforCranky76.png|Extended scene NoSleepforCranky76.JPG|Extended Scene NoSleepforCranky82.png NoSleepforCranky83.png NoSleepforCranky84.png File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.png File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png File:NoSleepforCranky73.png File:NoSleepforCranky75.png NoSleepforCranky77.png NoSleepforCranky78.png NoSleepforCranky79.png NoSleepforCranky80.png NoSleepforCranky81.png Merchandise Gallery File:NoSleepforCranky(book).jpg|Original Book File:NoSleepforCranky(book)2.jpg|Alternate Book File:NoSleepforCranky(book)JapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese book File:NoSleepforCrankyAlternateJapaneseCover.jpg|Alternate Japanese book File:ExcitementatthePort.png|German Book File:NoSleepforCrankyKoreanBookCover.jpeg|Korean Book Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK Narration File:No Sleep For Cranky - American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes